Beginning
by sorgin
Summary: El primer encuentro entre los Get Backers.


El emperador relámpago miro de nuevo hacía el cielo. Tenía más de lo que podía desear, pero aún así no era feliz. Tenía apenas veinte años y era el líder indiscutible de la parte baja de la fortaleza infinita. Pero sentía un vacío en su interior. Era poderoso, respetado y querido por quienes le conocían, pero ahí seguía estando esa sombra que nublaba su sonrisa. Esa sensación le invadía causándole un desasosiego que a menudo le oprimía el pecho provocándole un gran temor. ¿Pero que era aquello que se lo causaba?. No tenía ni idea. Hacía demasiado que aquella sensación estaba con él. Puede que naciera con él, puede que cuando llego a este mundo ya le estaría esperando.

Miro al cielo de nuevo, resignándose, sintiéndose derrotado, vencido. Había sido aplastado por una fuerza invisible que vivía en su interior. Aquello que no habían logrado sus enemigos, lo había logrado el mismo. Derrotarle. Suspiro y comenzó a pasear entre las callejuelas como tantas veces antes había hecho. Buscando alivio entre las sombras. Los hombres le seguían fieles, pero ¿realmente podía confiar en alguno?. Cuatro figuras masculinas aparecieron en su mente, sus cuatro reyes. Si en ellos si podía confiar. Sintió como un peso se le escapaba del alma. Pero aún así quedaban residuos de ¿pena?, ¿nostalgia?. ¿Porqué diablos no podía saber que era aquello que no le permitía ser feliz?.

Sus pies le llevaron hacía una de las calles colaterales, allí algunos ineptos transeúntes eran despojados de sus bienes, por las pandillas de chavales. Generalmente no se preocupaba por ello, no eran malos chicos y hasta la fecha nunca habían herido a nadie, gravemente. Solo robaban para comer, muchos de ellos eran hijos de prostitutas, sin padres que les mantuvieran. ¿Sería eso lo que le faltaba una familia?. Negó con su cabeza, tenía una familia. Tenía a Shido, Kadsuki, Emeshi, MakubeX, Sakura, Masaka, Teshimine, incluso ese muchacho que servía con tanta devoción a Kadsu-chan, Juubei. Entro en las calles y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando vio a algunos muchachos tirados en el suelo llorando. Un hombre observaba la escena, siendo empapado por la naciente lluvia. El emperador le dirigió una triste mirada. No le apetecía pelear, pero debía derrotar a ese hombre, era su deber como líder.

Miro mejor a ese hombre, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos azules. Hermosos y peligrosos. Sintió como una corriente recorría su espalda y una extraña sensación le inundo. Calma y bienestar. Aún así lanzo el primer ataque. No usaría su poder, no quería herir a una persona corriente. El castaño le dedico una sonrisa cuando se aparto de su camino, sintió su corazón pararse al mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Así que tú también quieres mi cartera?- Sonrió y guardo sus gafas de sol.- Bien pues inténtalo.

-Te equivocas yo no la quiero,- Se lanzo con el puño cerrado.- solo, es necesario.- El castaño atrapo su brazo y lo giro, atrapándolo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Se separo sorprendido.

-¿Para que lo quieres saber?.

-Me gusta saber a quien derroto.- Antes de poder acabar la frase el rubio se había liberado.- Increíble. Eres mucho mejor que ellos.- Señaló con la cabeza a los muchachos que estaban tirados en el suelo.

- Solo son críos.- Ginji les miro tristemente.

-Tu tampoco eres mucho mayor.- El castaño clavo sus penetrantes ojos azules en él, atravesándolo.- Mi nombre es Ban Midou, ¿y el tuyo es…?

- Ginji Amano.- La tristeza en los ojos del muchacho era algo que inundaba a Ban. Sentía que la agonía de ese muchacho le partía el alma. Era extraño jamás antes había sentido algo así por alguien, el no era empata; sin embargo podía notar como el sufrimiento invadía el corazón del joven, destrozándole. La carga que llevaba a sus espaldas debía ser muy pesada, incluso para alguien tan fuerte como él.

-¿Estas dispuesto a pelear?.- Un asentimiento como respuesta. La pelea comenzó en silencio. El único sonido que cruzaba el aire era el de los golpes. Ni un solo grito de dolor.

El castaño se separó de él sorprendido, antes jamás nadie había conseguido oponérsele sin embargo ahora estaba pasándolo realmente mal. ¿Podría perder la pelea?. Imposible.

Pero debía asegurarse de si quería salir vivo de aquella maldita fortaleza; aunque para ello debería usar su arma secreta. Clavo su mirada en la del muchacho y uso su Jagan.

Imágenes desconcertantes cruzaron la mente de Ginji recordándole el despertar de sus poderes. Durante sesenta segundos observo como sus amigos volvían a ser asesinados delante de sus ojos. Simplemente que en esta ocasión no tuvo opción de defenderles. La visión le altero haciendo que sus poderes se descontrolarán.

Ban tuvo que apartarse antes de que la energía eléctrica de Ginji le atravesase. Alrededor del rubio el suelo se hizo pedazos, al consumirse la piedra se creo un cráter de polvo.

-Se supone que esta es tu casa deberías tener más cuidado.-Le replico Ban mientras se colocaba sus gafas de sol.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo. Cada vez que uso mi poder menos control tengo sobre mis actos. Es como si algo me controlará y me hiciera destrozar todo lo que encuentro a mi paso.- Sus ojos se desviaron hacía los del castaño.- Tengo miedo de herir a las personas que quiero.

-Si cargas con lago tan pesado como eso, quizás deberías abandonar este lugar.- El muchacho le miro con preocupación.- Absorbes la energía de esta fortaleza aumentando tu poder. Márchate antes de que cometas una locura.

-¿Y a dónde voy?. No tengo a nadie fuera de estos muros.- Sonrió tristemente.

-Demos un paseo.- Jamás supo porque acepto.

Caminaron perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad fuera de la fortaleza. Lejos de los ojos inquisidores. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ginji se sintió libre rió junto a ese extraño muchacho.

-¿Siempre cuentas tus problemas a los extraños?.- Ginji sonrió inocentemente negando con la cabeza.

-Tú…eres especial, como yo. ¿Verdad?.- Ban abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Cuando mire tus ojos lo percibí.- Sonrió acercándose a la barandilla del puente. Las luces de los coches de la autopista que circulaban debajo brillaban como luciérnagas. Ban miro al muchacho tratando de descifrar el significado oculto de esas palabras. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Sabes,- Ban encendió un cigarrillo mientras le escuchaba atentamente.- siempre quise utilizar mi poder para ayudar a la gente. Pero creo,- Se miro las chispas que brotaban de los dedos.- que eso es imposible.

-Te lo he dicho antes.- Expulso el humo.- Si crees que eres una amenaza porque ese lugar potencia tu poder, lárgate.

-¿Y dónde voy?. Es la primera vez que salgo de allí.- Señaló la silueta de la fortaleza que se alzaba en el horizonte oscurecido. Una colilla se oyó caer al suelo y después sintió unos brazos en su cintura, que le apretaban suavemente.

-Quédate conmigo.- Ban apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de su nuevo amigo.- No puedo prometerte nada. No tengo casa, y mi trabajo apenas me de para vivir, pero me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que nacía en su interior?. Se giro para ver los ojos de ese muchacho. Le quito las gafas de sol y sintió como éste se estremecía por el contacto. Ese azul eléctrico que parecía tan peligroso y que tanto le había gustado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo aceptando la invitación.

No supo como sucedió pero a los pocos minutos se encontraba besándose apasionadamente con ese muchacho. Su boca sabía a tabaco, cerveza y menta; una combinación que resultaba adictiva. Ban deslizaba las manos en el interior de la ropa del joven acariciando su piel, recorrió las abdominales y subió hasta los pezones, arrancando unas suaves risas a su dueño. Se deslizaron entre las oscuras calles sin apartar las miradas y tropezando con las baldosas desencajadas. Sus cuerpos chocaron contra el Suburu y el castaño busco desesperadamente las llaves de auto. Abrió la puerta tanteando ya que no quería separar sus labios de los del rubio. Aparto el asiento del conductor corriendo para poder retomar el juego le ayudo a recostarse en la parte trasera.

Ginji sintió como sus ropas eran apartadas con prisa de su cuerpo, primero la camiseta y con algo más de torpeza, debido a la falta de espacio, los pantalones. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y el castaño las beso. Una pícara sonrisa del moreno despertó totalmente su oculto deseo. Se abalanzo contra él y bajo la cremallera de los vaqueros. Introdujo su mano en el interior rozando suavemente la masculinidad de su amigo, haciéndose de rogar. Unos ojos azules le suplicaron en silencio, Ginji sonrió mientras lamía el musculosos estómago de su "amigo". Un grutural sonido le hizo saber que debía atender la masculinidad que empezaba a doler. Ban sintió electricidad en su espalda cuando el rubio se metió su miembro en la boca. Lo lamió con pasión, realmente sentía algo terriblemente profundo por él. Se dejo llevar por las suaves caricias y aparto con brusquedad al muchacho al darse cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho más. Ginji sonrió seductoramente mientras saboreaba sus labios. El castaño mordió su labio inferior e hizo acopió de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra él.

Estaba demasiado excitado pero aún así no olvido los preliminares. Lamió cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante y después se llevo un dedo a la boca del Raite. Éste lo tomo fingiendo timidez y se lo llevo provocando un terrible placer en el otro. Ginji tomo otros dos dedos y los lleno de saliva, para después mirarle con ojitos brillantes. Ban tomo sus labios, los lamió, los beso y los mordió. Siguió haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su aliento mientras acercaba uno de sus humedecidos dedos contra la estrecha entrada. Acarició con cuidado y le sorprendió la mueca de dolor que puso el rubio. Sin embargo ésta se fue tan pronto como había llegado, siendo sustituida por otra de sumo placer.

Las caderas del Raitei se movieron deseosas y Ban captó el mensaje. Introdujo otro dedo. Lo movió sinuosamente sabiendo que esta vez no tardaría en acomodarse. Tras introducir el tercero los saco y los lamió pícaramente lo cual sonrojo terriblemente al rubio, que sintió sus mejillas arder. Su timidez excitó aún más a Ban que se introdujo en su interior lentamente, haciendo que ambos disfrutasen del momento. Tardo varios segundos en moverse dentro de él, para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la nueva situación. Pronto las caderas del rubio le mostraron que debía seguir. Los gemidos llenaron el auto y la noche. El entorno no importaba, en mitad de la calle, en mitad de la noche a la vista de todo el mundo; sin embargo en ese instante solo ellos importaban.

Los cuerpos bañados en saliva y sudor vibraron por la pasión Ginji sintió como su cuerpo estallaba en placer, una suave corriente eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo y el de Ban. El castaño sintió una punzada de dolor y placer e inconscientemente baño el interior del rubio. Jadeantes y agotados se separaron. Un casto beso y unas risitas nerviosas.

El castaño se sentó en el auto y el rubio colocó su cabeza en su muslo. Por una vez en mucho tiempo Ban no necesito fumar. Simplemente acarició el cabello de aquel que había ganado su corazón mientras le cubría con la manta que usaba para dormir.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste qué era tu primera vez?.- Ginji se encogió de hombros.- Te habría llevado a algún lugar más romántico.- Tomo la manta del coche para cubrir la desnudez de sus cuerpos y chasqueo la lengua al ver el semen que caía por el interior de los muslos del muchacho junto con algo de sangre.

-Estar a tu lado es el mejor de los lugares.- Le besó. Un bostezo destrozo el romántico momento. Ban quiso reprochárselo pero se encontró con el ostro relajado y profundamente dormido de su amante.

Los rayos del sol les despertaron al amanecer. Ban le llevo a desayunar a un bar llamado Honky Tonk. Tomaron café y un bollo. Era cierto que a veces esa profesión no le repercutía grades beneficios, sin embargo adoraba su trabajo. Y ahora más al estar con ese muchacho. Ginji le dedico una sonrisa antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la fortaleza infinita.

-¿Crees qué volverá?.- Preguntó el dueño del bar mirando al muchacho por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Eso espero.-Acabo su café de un trago.- ¿Piensas qué he cometido un error?.

-Pienso que te has enamorado.- El muchacho de ojos azules rió.- Volverá.- Sentenció.- Hacéis buena pareja.

Un hombre de cabello plateado entro en el bar y pidió un café. Se sentó al lado del castaño y le dedico una pícara sonrisa.

- Realmente eres un gran recuperador.- Colocó al lado del castaño un abultado sobre. Éste se levanto de la mesa sin siquiera mirarlo.- ¿No quieres tu pago?.

-Aún no he acabado la misión.- Sentenció.

-¿Acaso no has devuelto la sonrisa al emperador relámpago?.- Pregunto, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

-No.- Abrió la puerta del bar dispuesto a marcharse.- Esta es una misión de por vida.- Se colocó las gafas de sol y salió del lugar sonriendo.

-Vaya vaya Thesimine me parece que vas a gastarte mucho dinero por este trabajo.- Sonrió el dueño del Honky Tonk. El peli plateado le sonrió.

- Sabía que Ginji le atraería, pero nunca pensé que tan rápido. Acercó el dinero a Paul.- Guárdales esto. Es mi regalo de, supongo que de bodas.- estallaron en carcajadas.

Mientras, Ginji tuvo que hacer frente a una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, dejar atrás su pasado para comenzar una nueva etapa. Los gritos de incomprensión y las lágrimas de aquellos a quienes abandonaba se grabaron a fuego en su alma; haciéndole saber que tardaría en superarlo. Makubex lloraba de rodillas en el suelo, suplicando. Shino golpeaba furioso la pared y Kadsuki le miraba con una sonrisa triste. Parecía ser el único que comprendía sus razones. Salió de la habitación sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Cruzo casi corriendo las calles de la ciudad baja para alejarse del dolor. A las afueras un Suburu 360 de color blanco le esperaba con su ocupante fumando. Una sonrisa le dijo que aquella era la vida que deseaba; había llegado su hora. El momento de realizar sus sueños, de continuar su vida, de tomar decisiones que solo le involucrasen a él. Decisiones que solo el tiempo diría cuales fueron las acertadas y cuales las erróneas.

Desde la fortaleza infinita los cuatro reyes vieron marcharse a su líder sabiendo que desde ese instante sus vidas no volverían a ser las mismas.


End file.
